Generally, tents and similar outdoor shelters are restricted to being placed and anchored to the ground. That is, the character of the floor in such structures is dictated by the underlying ground. Although modem technology provides tents that are relatively inexpensive and lightweight compared to tents of a decade ago, these tents do not protect the occupant(s) from the discomforts of wet or rocky ground. In addition, even the most modem tents provide little comfort on sloping ground.
To be sure, a cot provides to the relief to the user regarding wet or rocky ground. However, the cot is of no aid to the user when dealing with sloping terrain. Furthermore, commercial one-camper tents are too small to comfortably enclose a cot. Similarly, two-camper tents are too small to hold two cots. Just taking the one-camper instance, even if the tent was large enough to comfortably accommodate the cot, the bulk and weight of the separate tent and cot would preclude them from being easily carried by the camper, let alone fitting into the camper's backpack.
There is, therefore, a need for an apparatus that provides the comfort and safety of a cot within a shelter. Such an inventive apparatus will be level and stable on soft, rough or sloping terrain, will have the structural design to comfortably accommodate one or more sleeping adults, will require no special training or tools to assemble and disassemble, will be well-ventilated, will provide ample storage, and will be able to be carried inside a personal backpack.